villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yatsu
Yatsu is the main antagonist of the Tetsuo trilogy of films. He is a tramp that had a hobby of shoving metallic objects into his body, somehow granting him an assortment of superhuman and supernatural abilities. He used these to, intentionally or not, ruin the lives of several men History From what can be pieced together from the first 2 films unclear narrative, Yatsu was born with his brother Tomoo in unknown circumstances. however, at an early age, Tommos special abilities awakened and he murdered most of their family and friends. it is possible they were separated ,and while tomoo got a girlfriend and worked as a salaryman, Yatsu lived as a homeless man in Japan, and it is implied that another man beat him with a pipe, possibly awakening his abilities and bizarre fetish. He shoved metal into his body for an unknown period of time, and eventually got hit by a car that Tomoo was driving. He then began using his bizarre abilities to destroy Tomoos life from a distance by causing Tomoos powers to go haywire and turn him into a man-machine hybrid. Eventually, Yatsu confronted Tomoo and they fought, fusing into one being who set out to turn the whole world into metal. The fusion possibly failed, and they split up again, with Tomoo losing most of his memories. Eventually, Tomoo began putting his life back together, while Yatsu gathered an army of skinheads. Eventually, Tomoo and Yatsu fought again after a series of events in which Tomoo learned about his past. This ended with them fusing into a far more stable "Tank Beast" which destroyed the city and possibly beyond. It is unknown if this was a dream or not. An alternate version of the character was the main antagonist of Tetsuo: The Bullet Man. Personality Yatsu is incredibly unstable, often laughing manically, preforming acts of incredible violence, and literally says "I don't need money. Destruction is all I need". This shows two of Yatsus aspects, specifically his incredibly violent nature and bizarre concept of what is pleasureful. Yatsu is immensely seductive in the way he acts most of the time, often wearing close to nothing, occasionally dressing like a BDSM enthusiast, and even saying that he loves the protagonist. This leads to his bizarre obsession with shoving metallic objects into himself for no apparent reason other than it seemingly brings him pleasure. In fact, he includes phallic imagery in many of things he does. However, this bizarre nature hides his incredibly manipulative nature. He played both a secret government organization and an incredibly intelligent mad scientist like fiddles all to sate his immense lust for destruction. Powers and Abilites Yatsu is superhumanly fast, strong, and durable as a default. He has been known to lift car parts as workout weights, move fast enough to accurately shoot a lever a few meters away in 2 seconds, and take lethal damage and find it nothing but a minor inconvenience. Yatsus true powers come in his ability to manipulate metal. It goes beyond just manipulating it in a similar vein as Magneto. He can seemingly create it, destroy it, turn things into it, and seemingly is capable of doing anything with it. He can also create machinery on his body, from weaponry, from flamethrowers to guns, to rocket jets to move incredibly fast. Yatsu is also capable of messing with the brains of those around him, causing hallucinations, insanity, and even mind control. He can also presumably turn more people like him. He is also a master manipulator. Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Siblings Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cataclysm Category:Rapists Category:Successful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Undead Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Usurper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Suicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Possessor Category:Sadomasochists Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Charismatic Category:Nihilists Category:Perverts Category:Evil Creator